Navigation systems used by vehicles such as aircraft, spacecraft, orbital vehicles, ships, motor vehicles and the like are used to determine the location or position of the vehicle with reference to the earth. A common navigational system uses global positioning satellites (GPS) that provides signals upon which a vehicle uses to estimate position and velocity. For some applications the determined GPS position and GPS velocity estimates do not provide the accuracy required due to noise factors in the GPS signals. Kalman filters have been used to increase the accuracy of the position and velocity estimates. A Kalman filter system is a computational solution for tracking a time-dependant state vector with noisy equations of motion in real time by a least square method. Kalman filters are used to separate signal from noise to optimally predict a modeled system with time. Typical Kalman filter systems are relatively complex systems that require a relatively large amount of processing power. In applications where a non-complex system is needed or where the processing power is limited, a typical Kalman filter system is not a viable option.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a relatively simple velocity and position estimate that requires relatively small processing power.